


Colby Brock x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Colby Brock x AvivaSofia

Colby had been texting back and forth with Aviva for about three months or so now. They had an immediate unmatched chemistry that he hadn't found in anyone before. The last time he had let a woman into his life, she had manipulated him. The bitch had made him believe she was looking out for his best interests, and hid her intentions of draining him for money and fame like a clout vampire. And ever since that mistake, he'd been hiding his heart, holding onto it for the right person.  
He was tired of being used. Sure, his name was known, his face too, and not a bad one at that. He was still human though, and he felt like he would never have a normal connection to another woman again. Until he saw Aviva's TikTok persona. As another TikTokker, it was easy for him to pierce through the "avivasofia" image and see her for what she truly was: human. He wanted to be able to talk about all his issues and fears with someone who had a chance of understanding. So he followed her. And she was already following him, by some chance or luck, or maybe fate, he thought. They had been talking, and it flowed so naturally. It felt as if neither one of them was famous at all. Colby was as giddy as a high school boy texting his crush. And that's what he felt like, as she finally agreed, yes, they could meet and hang out for once. She had been averse to it before, mostly out of fear of people recognizing them in public and going full blown paparazzi on them, at least that's what she said. It was about 1 am when she invited him over to her house.  
When he pulled in front, he noticed there was only one car in the driveway. He knew she lived with her parents, so he texted her real quick.  
"hey im in front now"  
"just come in"  
"where're ur parents?"  
"dw about it <3"  
Colby had never seen a green flag so green before. It was as if someone had taken a green screen, strapped it to a pole, and just swung at his eyes as hard as possible. He was just as shocked as if that had happened too. He had had pure intentions when he drove over, but each second that passed after reading those texts perverted his mind. A thousand different scenarios played in his brain, each one more depraved then the last. By the time he had gotten to the door, he had a raging boner. Aviva answering the door was better than his wildest fantasy: she was dressed in only a semi-transparent flowery robe. The lights behind her illuminated her perfect silhouette, making her seem like a Renaissance painting of an angel. She was stunning, and Colby had to fight the urge to drop his jaw, gape, and just drool over her. He also had to fight the urge to pull his phone out and snap a picture, but he was failing. As he reached into his pocket, Aviva smirked, lunging forward and embracing him. One of her hands immediately went in for the kill, feeling Colby's boner through his jeans as she laid her head against his chest. He stiffened. He did not expect her to be this forward. She glanced up and rested her chin on his chest, with her hands still caressing his cock. He looked down and immediately understood the current situation. Her eyes were near bloodshot red. How zooted was she?? Was this a healthy amount of zoot? Is it possible to die of zooting too hard, he wondered for a split second, until she stopped stroking him and whisked him into the house by the arm. Her bong was sitting right on a table next to the door, and she grabbed it and offered it to Colby. He glanced at it, then at her, at it, then at her perky nipples poking through the robe and her sly smile. He took a fat hit. So fat a hit in fact, that he near coughed up a lung as soon as he exhaled. Aviva didn't mess around; that was some strong shit. He felt a little light-headed, but he also realized he and Aviva had literally not said a word to each other so far.  
"Sit?" He managed to creak.  
Aviva, still smiling, almost creepily now, nodded and escorted him to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Colby was still holding the bong, but he had to keep it in hand, since Aviva had decided to rest her head on his lap, playfully running single finger up and down his thigh as she lay there. It tickled him a little, but he tried not to let her know. He took another hit and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as his hands gravitated to Aviva's hair. He twirled the dark strands in his hands, then began to pet her. It felt somewhat natural to him in that situation, and she definitely didn't complain. She giggled a bit when he started, which was super cute. He blushed a little, but kept running his fingers across her scalp, gently massaging her as he did so. Her hair was warm and soft, and her slow and steady breathing made him feel completely at home. He felt her turn over on his lap, so he looked down again. She was smiling up at him, but her smile was a little more sensual than before. He also noticed that she had one hand between her legs. How long had that been there? Colby couldn't quite see what was happening from his perspective, but his imagination was enough. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They started softly, just pulling at each others lips, testing the waters. They pressed harder, longer, until they kept their lips locked, still trying to be careful, but wanting more. Colby slipped his tongue into Aviva's mouth, and from there it was over for both of them. She got up so they could lay on the couch, him on her, their hands running over each other, exploring every inch. His clothes and her robe came off as they continued to make out, their tongues mashing against in each other, an all-out cage match with an even matchup. Their panting was getting heavy, and both players wanted more. Colby decided to get the upper hand, picking her up and carrying her upstairs, all the while kissing her face and neck. She giggled, sighing dreamily as she took in the stimulation from all his attention. He walked into the bedroom and threw her down on the bed playfully, before jumping onto her himself. They kissed one last time before he stopped.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.  
"I've never been so sure of anything," Aviva cooed, "Unless, you're not man enough?"  
He didn't say anything, but instead kissed her neck again, sucking and pulling at it with his lips. She moaned out of pleasure, as he did it over and over again, each time lower than before. Her breasts, her stomach, her waist. She spread her legs for him, so he could tongue her better. He started out by licking her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She gripped the sheets lightly, while he wrapped her member with his mouth, still using his tongue, but now the smooth side. Colby obviously had had practice, the contrast in texture between the rough top side and smooth bottom side kept her wanting more. She squirmed against his face, and he finally let her have more. He slowly inserted one finger, never moving his mouth. In and out, in and out, then a second finger. She was breathing heavily now, grinding her hips against him.  
"No more..." She managed.  
Colby didn't hear, or at least pretended not to. One more finger in, steadily stroking her from the inside while her clit was starting to get overstimulated from the action. Her hands tensed up more and more as he kept moving, kept changing things up, she had no clue how many fingers he had in her at one time. There was always at least one, but each stroke added or removed some. Aviva was about to cum. So soon! She was trying so hard to fight it, but that struggle was getting her closer and closer. He could tell, it seemed, and suddenly went full power. His tongue annihilated her clit while his fingers seemed unrelenting in their pounding. She finished. Her legs sandwiched his head lightly, while he kept at it. She pulsed. He followed. Aviva was so embarrassed, certain she was making a mess of the poor man's face. She was still cumming, her legs shaking by this point, toes curled, no control over it. He finally let her go, maybe because her legs were crushing his skull. She collapsed back on the bed, out of breath and eyes closed tightly. She opened one to look at him. He wiped his face on the sheets, which were already soaked. She didn't know she was a squirter til he had showed her she was.  
"You good?" He asked between breaths.  
She nodded, still unable to form words. She knew she was still sensitive, and not sure if she could go again. Aviva didn't let him know though.  
"How quaint," she panted, "Is that all you got?"  
Colby laughed, "Why don't you find out for yourself?"  
She blushed a bit, spreading her legs again. This time, he pressed his dick against her instead of his fingers. He rocked back and forth on top of her, teasing her by not putting it in. The rubbing of his warm cock against her clit made her clench, and she guided him into her, whimpering softly as she did so. He started with a slow thrust, forcing himself deep into her. She wrapped an arm around his torso, resting her hand on his ass as he continued fucking her. It was so much bigger than she expected, and he was harder than she thought anyone could possibly get. It was pulsing, hot inside of her. She looked down, at his defined abs as they rocked back and forth with his movements. He was directly on top of her now, his head on her shoulder, her head on his, with his moans quiet, yet deafening in her ears. Aviva was going to cum again. He sped up and was about to climax as well.  
"Where do you want it," he whispered.  
"Inside," she begged.  
The two of them became a rigid pair of shaking limbs, their fluids mixing into a sexual amalgam, half of it shooting into Aviva, and the other half making another mess on the sheets.


End file.
